Kitchen Fun
by Mettlei
Summary: A role-play story! Basically just a pwp that takes place in the kitchen. Hidan/Itachi... Yaoi graphic ! AU! Co-written with Dana-Eliza.


Warnings: Yaoi...

Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto and we make no money of this writing...

Pairings: Hidan/Itachi...

_Meti: this is a role-play, basically just a pwp...and this was the first time both me and Dana tried something like this, it was a weird experience for me and I was blushing all trough it but...well, I let you judge it. We decided that if this is liked by some...we will do more, so that's really up to you people._

Hidan- Dana-Eliza!

_Itachi- Mettlei!_

...

He turned the key in the lock and let himself in the house. His coat was thrown at the hallstand and he didn't bother with picking it up when it immediately fell to the floor. He was tired from the long day he had and all he wanted was his little raven buried in his arms. That thought soon disappeared though as he stepped into the kitchen and saw his long-time boyfriend bended over, ass sticking in the air, only to get a drink. He couldn't stop staring at that perky round ass and he just had to touch it. Images flew by of all the things he wanted to do to that gorgeous butt. He could already see the red spots forming of where his hand had met the skin. He himself would be deep inside of Itachi, claiming his whole body as his. All he had to do was reach out and touch the sadly still covered round ass. And so he did. His hand went forward and he grabbed one cheek in each hand, giving them a firm squeeze.

_"Hidan!" Itachi yelped sounding really odd to his own ears, he spun around ignoring the water bottle hitting the floor as he let go of it in his surprise. He slapped at his lovers broad chest feeling a faint blush cover his cheeks. "Stop doing that!" _

He smirked at the reddish color dusting Itachi's cheeks. "You really want me to stop?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the frail body and again squeezing the full round ass.

_"I meant...stop startling me like that...you always do that..." Itachi mumbled trying to push on Hidan's chest, he couldn't deny he liked his lover touching him like that, with roughness. He liked the strong hands on his body, especially there. "How was your day?" he asked trying to pull the hands away from his backside by the wrists...it didn't work though. And he couldn't quite fight the blush off of his cheeks while his lover was smirking at him in that devilish and sexy way._

"A lot better now that I'm back home and have you in my arms." He pulled Itachi's body closer, their hips softly colliding. He felt a shiver run through the raven's body and couldn't help but do the same. Oh, how he wanted this body and it was already right in front of him. All he had to do was get rid of the clothes. One hand released Itachi's ass and reached up the wipe away a lock of black hair from Itachi's shoulder. He laid his head in the pale neck and let his breath dust against the soft skin.

_"That's..." Itachi tried to say that he was glad he had made Hidan's day better but the words didn't come out once he felt the hot breath on his neck, he leaned his head to the side, his hands unintentionally taking hold of Hidan's shoulders, his hips bucked forward slightly before he could stop himself and then it was too late, he heard Hidan chuckle pulling him closer still. _

Hidan stepped forward, forcing Itachi to back up. He kept walking until Itachi's back hit the counter. Now he had the raven right where he wanted him. His right hand was cupped around a strong jaw and he lifted Itachi's head a bit back. Black eyes stared back at him and he wondered what was going on in Itachi's mind. He didn't wonder too long since he now had easy access to those luscious lips. He kissed him roughly, his lips pressed against pink ones. He nibbled on Itachi's lower lip, forcing the raven to open his mouth and grant him access.

_Itachi felt his heart racing up as he was pinned against the counter, he was excited already and when Hidan's lips connected with his, kissing him...all the touches made him feel weak and numb, a low almost needy moan came from his throat when he opened his mouth and felt a hot tongue push into it sliding against his own tongue, he couldn't resist Hidan...ever. He grinded their hips together knowing his lover liked the action whenever he did it._

He groaned at the sudden friction and felt himself getting harder and harder. His tongue found all the right spots, knowing that sweet mouth already for so long. His hands found the hem of Itachi's shirt and he wanted to pull it off, but he didn't want to break the kiss. There was only one option left. He ripped the skin tight t-shirt off and threw the remaining shreds on the ground. One arm was now wrapped around Itachi's naked lower back and the other hand softly played with the raven's chest, brushing against his nipples from time to time.

_Itachi squeaked feeling his shirt ripped off of him, Hidan was grinning against his mouth and he knew there was no point telling that he really liked that shirt, besides the tongue ravishing him clouded his mind, he tried to keep up with the animalistic kiss but he never really could, breathing heavily he pulled back shivering at the touches to his chest. "Nn...ah, Hidan!" he moaned when his erected nipple was squeezed and pulled. Itachi was trembling now, his cock straining his jeans painfully, he could feel Hidan was in the same predicament it made him snap his hips forward seeking relief. "Bedroom?" _

"But the bedroom is so far away and we have all this space here. I think we should stay right here." he whispered huskily against red coloured lips. His hands had already descended down to the button of Itachi's jeans and they fumbled with it to get it unbuttoned. Why won't pants just ever play along when he was in need? Finally he got it unbuttoned and in a hurry he pulled the jeans down, leaving Itachi in only his black boxers. He bit his lip, taking in the lovely sight.

_Itachi smirked inwardly, there was no point to argue, knowing Hidan he was pretty sure his lover wanted to do it in the kitchen from the very beginning, probably some kink or kinky position Hidan wanted to fulfil, Itachi by now knew his lover was full of surprises when it came to sex. Stripped down to his boxers he was about to help Hidan out of the clothes but thought better of it, he leaned against the counter, his eyes half lidded as he started to rub his straining cock through his boxers."Why don't you strip for me?" he asked while his hand pulled the fabric away so he could wrap his pale fingers around his needy length, he started stroking watching Hidan as he did._

An eyebrow was raised. "Well that is something else," he said a bit surprised. But who was he to deny his sexy raven. He watched the hand move up and down, sometimes squeezing his own length. He had to get himself together. He shook his head, trying to not look at Itachi's tempting cock which was a hard thing to do. He blinked once more and then blurted out something he didn't even comprehend himself. He saw confusion reaching black eyes, so he repeated himself, slowly this time. "I do need some music if you want me to strip."

_"I can't wait that long...here, I'm going to help you a bit." With that said he stepped forward making sure his black eyes found the alluring violet ones before he sunk on his knees. He put his hands on Hidan's belt undoing it with impatient moves to get to the prize that was waiting for him, he didn't bother to rid Hidan of the pants he just pulled them down a bit along with the boxers and pulled out the rock hard cock, not hesitating to lap at the head, gathering the pearl of pre-cum with his tongue, he looked up as he started to work the hard flesh with his tongue and mouth._

"Shit, Itachi." He hadn't expected the raven to move so fast. Since when did he become so bold? His hands were pressed against the counter, his knuckles turning white due to his rough grip he had on it. He felt the tongue swirl around the head of his cock and a loud groan left his lips. His hips bucked forward, forcing more of himself in the soft warm cavern.

_Itachi hummed around the cock in his mouth, he loved Hidan's taste on his tongue, he could tell he had surprised the perfect man he was pleasuring right now. He didn't mind when Hidan started to buck the hips, the hardness pushing deep inside his mouth, he sucked and made sure his tongue rubbed the underside generously, Hidan's sounds only made him suck harder and bob his head faster. His hand sneaked downwards, Itachi gripped his own cock giving it a harsh pull, he moaned in pleasure... he was so needy now and he was sure Hidan could tell by the sounds he let out, but he didn't care._

And now Hidan had to decide if he would let Itachi pleasure him some more or actually give the raven the attention he really needed. The hard sucks kept wiping his mind blank. His legs started to tremble and the only thing holding him up, were his hands which he couldn't quite feel anymore. Warmth spread through his body, but he didn't want to come just yet. He grabbed a hand full of long black locks and pulled Itachi up. Lips were swollen and eyes were half lidded. What a delicious sight it was. Hurriedly he got rid of his own clothes and ripped off Itachi's remaining boxers. He pressed their naked bodies together and kissed Itachi roughly.

_"Hidan..." it came out as a needy whimper, but Itachi couldn't quite control his voice or his body for that matter, he tried to press himself as close to Hidan as humanly possible, trying to show the man how much he wanted and needed, his hands stroked firm and broad chest feeling the ripped muscles under his fingers, god, how he loved that body, all of it and he couldn't get enough, he squirmed wanting more..._

Hidan kept perfectly still just to tease Itachi a bit. His violet eyes watched the body squirm between his arms. There was this one thing he always had wanted to try in the kitchen and he already saw the image playing before his eyes. One hand grabbed a firm ass cheek and then glided down to a pale upper leg. He lifted the leg up and pressed his erection hard against the other's. He was rewarded with another needy moan, so repeated the action, just to hear more of those lovely sounds. Then he lifted the other leg up, raising Itachi's thin body up and settling him down on the counter.

_The cold surface came as a shock to his overheated body, Itachi hissed and arched keeping his upper body up by supporting himself with the elbows on the counter, he wouldn't usually be so forward but Hidan had gotten him so wanton, he spread his legs feeling his cheeks heat up terribly when the violet eyes roamed his body especially between his pale slender legs. He guessed Hidan liked what he saw._

A smirk found Hidan's face again as he saw how much Itachi wanted him. He placed his hand on Itachi's chest and pushed him back a little, making him lean back on his own arms. Now he really had a perfect view of something he craved so badly. He licked his lips and watched how Itachi bucked his hips upward. He stuck a finger in his own mouth and pulled it out quickly, only to let it glide between Itachi's ass cheeks. He teased the hole, his finger rolling around the puckered skin. "So what do you want me to do now?"

_Itachi wriggled and squirmed, his breaths coming harsh and uneven, so Hidan was up to teasing him... "I...Hidan...nnh, just...do something..." he couldn't stand it anymore, he felt his pre-cum sliding down between his legs and between his ass cheeks, meeting with the finger teasing him, the digit pressed lightly on his hole and he pushed his backside back, trying to get it inside of him, growling in frustration when Hidan didn't let it happen. _

"Mhmm, not a real answer, Itachi. I mean I can do so many things. I could grab your cock and stroke you into completion or kiss your whole body until I'm sure I've touched every bit of skin and what about letting my tongue play along? I know how much you like it when I play with my tongue..." The finger kept circling around the hole and still he didn't give in. Hips still bucked up against his finger, but every time they came close, he pulled the finger away a bit. He would force the words off those red swollen lips.

_Itachi was going to lose his mind, no doubt about it, he hated and loved when Hidan teased him like this. He loved to hear the deep sexy voice, it turned him on even more... "I...want... "he paused to swallow heavily, his blush was burning now his whole face and he couldn't look in the violet eyes. "Y-you're tongue...between my...legs...you know...where." he had said it now, it wasn't even what he had asked since his lover knew everything he liked, it was about him saying it out loud, voicing his desires._

Hidan snickered softly, liking the blush that dusted Itachi's face. He loved it when the raven felt embarrassed, but he also knew that Itachi really liked what he was about to do. Hidan just wanted to hear it, that's all. So Hidan slowly got down, squatting right before a certain area. His eyes never left the black orbs as he stuck out his tongue and let it slide over Itachi's weeping length. It was just a teaser since he was going lower and lower, getting closer to the place Itachi desired to be touched. He gave it a soft lick, feeling the pale body tremble under his touch.

_Itachi keened when the wet hot tongue traced something so intimate, Hidan was still teasing him, barely touching him but it was enough to make him crazy, he arched his back, grabbing fistfuls of platinum coloured hair and trying to force Hidan's mouth to work on him properly. "C-c'mon baby...give it to me..." Itachi knew quite well how his lewd words will work on his lover._

Hidan groaned as he let the words play in his mind. Oh, he will give it to his lover alright and he will give it good. His tongue did another circle around Itachi's puckered hole before forcefully sticking it in. He could feel Itachi opening his legs even more, giving him easier access. Both hands laid on either side of the pale legs and massaged them while he let his tongue slide in and out, pushing it further in with every thrust. He let the tip roll around inside, touching the walls all around.

_Itachi loved the feeling, the tongue spread him open and wriggled vigorously inside of him, he was sure he was hurting Hidan by pulling on the silky hair too roughly but it was something he couldn't stop when the man started to earnestly tongue-fuck him, the sounds coming from him was another thing he didn't have control of, they were high pitched to his dismay... his legs were trembling as he spread them as widely open as he could, panting like a bitch in heat and still wanting more..._

Hidan's face was pulled closer to Itachi's body. He decided to just close his lips around the quivering hole and sucked on it hard. His hair gained another pull and it kind of hurt, but he was too far gone himself to actually be bothered by it. It turned him on even more, knowing how much Itachi wanted him to continue. He pushed his tongue in as far as he could and groaned when hips bucked forward, wanting it even deeper. The vibrations of his voice pulled another moan from Itachi and that was it. Hidan needed attention too and he needed it as soon as possible. He lifted up his right hand and motioned for Itachi to wet them. He just needed to stretch him a little further and then he could bury himself inside of the pale body as deep as possible, the walls tightening around his cock.

_Itachi sucked the fingers inside his mouth hungrily sliding his tongue around the digits while moaning and moving his hips in circles, he sucked earnestly too deep in pleasure to care that those were only fingers, that's why he growled when they were removed from his mouth all too soon, leaving a string of drool on his chin. "Hidan...ahh... hurry up...stick them inside." He urged lifting his backside off the table in invitation._

"So impatient. Shouldn't we just enjoy the moment as long as it lasts?" This gained him a very dirty look from the raven and he knew he had to make it up by actually sticking in his fingers. He stood back up and again let one finger circle around the hole. Itachi was about to voice his annoyance with the teasing when he stuck in his finger in one quick thrust. His other hand went around the pale body and held Itachi steady as he moved the one finger inside of him. Soon the second one joined in, Itachi already being stretched enough due to the tongue fucking. He moved his fingers around, scissoring them and stretching the hole as best as he could. When it got easy enough he thrust the fingers back in hard, aiming for a certain spot, but not quite getting there yet.

_"Mmnh... yess!" Itachi hummed pleased when finally something longer and thicker than a tongue filled him, twisting and squirming he waited for Hidan to hit the one glorious spot inside his body, he knew that Hidan knew exactly where and how to touch to make him leap for the ceiling in pleasure, but Hidan it seemed was being mean tonight... "Hidan...damn you...just...please...harder, more!"_

Okay, those needy words really got to him. With a growl he pulled his fingers out, not caring that Itachi might not be stretched enough. He needed to fuck that body right now. He gave his own erection a few firm strokes, trying to wet it as good as possible and releasing some of the tension. With a push he forced Itachi to lay down on the counter and aligned himself with the quivering hole. He didn't wait for Itachi's consent since he wouldn't be able to wait anyway. He pushed in the head of his cock and his body shivered at the tightness. He needed to be deeper inside of him, so he pushed forward going in as fast as he could into the warm tight body.

_"Oh fuck! Hidan...ah" Itachi was lost into the sensations, the large erection pressing into him, breaching him...it was an amazing feeling, his hands were trying to grab something for support and leverage, he ended up just scrapping his nails against the surface of the counter, his back arching in a perfect bow as Hidan's strong hips started to drive forward giving the perfect friction of the cock rubbing against his inner walls deliciously, the stretch hurt a bit but they both knew he had a streak of masochism in him. His moans got louder with each thrust, sweat rolling down his neck as he pushed his ass back to meet the thrusts and to make it all so much better._

Hidan grabbed Itachi by the hips a bit too hard, certainly leaving some marks. He pulled him down on his cock and forced him to wrap his legs around his waist. He was now as deep as he could get in this position, but it still wasn't deep enough. He grabbed a handful of black hair and pulled the raven up to meet him in a fierce kiss. Their tongues battled for a while until Hidan wanted to continue his plan and move towards the kitchen table. He laid Itachi down on it on his stomach and spread his legs open wide. Without a warning he plunged in again and set a fast pace immediately.

_Itachi watched the table's surface dumbly, he hadn't even realised what was going on till he found himself on the table and Hidan was already going at his backside rough and hard, he was a mess... a screaming drooling mess, each hard thrust caused him to shudder and write in agonising pleasure, his cock was being rubbed on the table, leaking there and twitching, he wanted to grip it and stroke himself but it seemed a better idea to grip on the edges of the table, otherwise the mighty thrusts would push him over or something... Hidan's cock was ramming so deep inside him, he heard the wet sounds and he heard Hidan groan and growl lowly, never faltering in the rough pace._

His mind was blank. He was just moving on instinct now and it told him to get as deep as possible. He felt the walls tighten around him and a loud groan left his lips. If he would continue like this, he might come already. He couldn't come before Itachi, that wouldn't be fair. So he started to thrust a little slower, aiming every push in a different direction, trying to find the special spot. He knew he found it when a loud cry left pink luscious lips. He grabbed pale hips again and lifted Itachi a bit off the table. He thrust hard into the same spot, feeling the walls tighten continuously now.

_This was what Itachi had wanted from the very begging, that big hard man-rod hitting that sacred spot, driving him insane and stupid with raw, brutal pleasure. His drool was making a puddle on the table, he screamed his satisfaction out for Hidan to hear. "Hidan I'm...nnnh, oh gods so rough! I'm gonna..."_

A hand was roughly pushed between the table and Itachi's body and Hidan gripped Itachi's cock, squeezing it tight enough so the raven wouldn't come. Hidan wasn't done yet. He wanted to play a little longer with the pale body. He looked down at his cock and how it was still buried deep inside Itachi. He pulled out slowly and watched it go in again. The other hand automatically reached for an ass cheek and squeezed it softly. He began massaging it and before he even knew it himself, the hand was raised in the air and then slapped down hard.

_"Ahgn!" Itachi himself couldn't tell what kind of sound exactly it was, he felt his ass cheek turn hot immediately at the harsh spanking but god, he loved it...Hidan's fingers stopping his release made him growl and whimper, his hips jerked back without any rhythm now...it was just too much, he wriggled his ass in circles feeling tears of intense pleasure burn his eyes. He couldn't even beg anymore, he was completely into Hidan's mercy._

The sound Itachi made was just incredible and Hidan had to hear it again. This time he first started thrusting info the body and turn let his hand descend down, making contact with the reddened skin again. He felt vibrations all the way in his cock and a soft moan left his pips. His hand now stayed on the ass cheek and he tried to massage the pain further in. He squeezed Itachi's erection again and immediately he felt the walls tighten around him again. He wouldn't be long himself now. The feelings were just too incredible. Before he would grant Itachi his release, he switched hands first. Now his other hand was gripping Itachi's cock and the other slapped down hard on the still untouched ass cheek. They needed the same treatment before Hidan would end this.

_"Hidan...p-please... it's so good...I wanna come..." Itachi knew Hidan loved to hear him beg for it but it wasn't like he had a choice, his cock was twitching in Hidan's hand begging for the release as well and Itachi's throat was sore from all the screaming he had done... the spanking was his undoing...this was overload for him._

Hidan couldn't hold back anymore. The way Itachi was squirming under him pulled him over the edge. Instead of squeezing Itachi's cock, he started stroking it, his grip tightening around the head. He slammed his own cock deep inside of the raven, pulling out with the same force. His body got even warmer and muscles started to tighten in his abdomen. He first felt warm liquid wetting his hand accompanied by a loud cry. He then let his own orgasm go, his hips bucking forward in an erratic pace. He growled low in his throat as his seed shot deep inside of Itachi.

_He was humming in the back of his throat, the sound low and deep, the sound of satisfaction, he felt the hotness fill him up and he felt the excess slide down his thighs, his breaths came uneven and heavy...this had been mind-blowing...he felt so numb and boneless...there was no way he could walk or even as much as mumble out how good exactly it was, he just had to hope Hidan knew and felt the same way._

Hidan let out a deep sigh before he lifted the pale body off the table and carried him to their bedroom. "I love you." he whispered when he tucked Itachi in and gave him a soft kiss before the raven closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

...

_An: let us know what you think... especially if you liked it and would like to read more._

_Meti..._

_Dana-Eliza..._


End file.
